


In the Wood

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Memories, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, drabble challenge, references to Stiles's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 02/14/18: “whisper, sap, heart”





	In the Wood

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 02/14/18: “whisper, sap, heart”

Stiles would tell his parents he could hear voices whisper in the tree.

His dad would say it was just wind blowing through the needles, but his mom believed him.

“My mom loved this tree,” he told Derek, as he did every time they visited it.

Derek just smiled. “I know.”

The initials, “JS + CS,” carved inside a heart crudely scratched into the bark, got harder to see each year through the sap trickling from the wound.

 _Like tears_ , Stiles thought but did not say.

“We should find our own tree,” Derek told him.           

They walked on, hand in hand.


End file.
